


Living forever

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Series: I cried 111 tears–Subtext bagginshield [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Made Myself Cry, Immortality, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, Sad Bilbo Baggins, Sailing To Valinor, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: Bilbo sails with Frodo, Gandalf, and the Elven Lords into the west, off to Valinor.With the magic of the place clearing his mind of the age of old age he realizes what immortality means to him.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: I cried 111 tears–Subtext bagginshield [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090343
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Living forever

“Uncle Bilbo! Come out here, I can see land.” Frodo’s voice was as joyful as it hadn’t been in years. 

Bilbo blinked the bleariness of sleep from his eyes and noticed that he felt not as terribly old as usual. And when he looked down onto himself he looked less like his 131 years. “Give an old man a moment,” he called out to his nephew and heaved himself out of the cot.

-/-

The air outside was fresh and seemed lighter than anywhere in Middle Earth. Just peaking from the horizon were green cliffs and a bright light shone from the island. “Valinor,” Bilbo muttered full of awe.

From behind Gandalf stepped closer to the two hobbits. “Quite correct, Bilbo, my friend. The immortal lands where the love of the Ainur grants eternal life.”

The old wizard noticed too late that that might have been the wrong thing to say to Bilbo. “You know, Gandalf, sometimes I think if we were as powerful as the Ainur, if a little hobbit only had a fraction of the power the Ainur posses and my love could have saved his life, he would have lived into all eternity.”

Frodo gave him a sympathetic smile from the side. “I’m sure of that, uncle Bilbo. But now a new chapter begins. One last adventure far away from home, uncle Bilbo.”

The older hobbit nodded. “I suppose you are right. The price we paid for our last adventures were,” he made a pause, “ _severe_. This time all I pay is the consolation that one day I would follow Thorin into death as I followed him into that mountain.”


End file.
